Kamem Rider Gaim TOH: Bleached World Of Blood
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: A Zanpakuto who has no owner or user whatsoever which is able to control the Earth itself. The swords name is Gentetsu. The Zapakuto will give amazing power wielded in the right hands. However in th wrongs hand chaos can come. The only ones who could protect this blade are two forces Shinigami's an Kamen Riders(Movie for Kamem Rider Gaim:The Orange Hunter read before reading this)
1. Chapter 1

**Time: ?, World: Bleach, Location: Shinigami Reaserch and Development institute (S.R.D.I) also known as the 12th Division.**

Computer were active all around in the barracks of the 12th division as the Shinigami's of the division were doing their jobs... Except for one Shinigami who was playing Mine craft on his computer.

"What are you doing?" A Shinigami with blue hair asked the Shinigami who was playing mine craft he suddenly freakead out and looked at the Shinigami. He wore glasses and had black hair and brown eyes.

"I WASNT PLAYING A GAME FROM THE HUMAN WORLD!" He shouted.

"What?!"

"NOTHING!"

Suddenly all the screens of the computer turned Red as it had signaled there was a Red alert.

"What is going on?" The blue haired Shinigami looked at all the screens.

"Sir there is an unknown powerful Spiritual Pressure appearing in the Human World."

"What! how is that possible? give me any visuals! Immediately!" His eye widened as the other Shinigamis were able to create a visual on the location of the unknown Spiritual Pressure.

On the screen it showed they were many zipper like portals and black creatures with white like masks on their faces.

"Are those Hollows?" The blue haired Shinigmai asked.

"No sir they aren't... According to the reading they appear to be some short of Shadow like monster."

The blue haired Shinigamis eyes widened. It was impossible! How could a being like this have a Strange powerful Spiritual Pressure.

"Sir there appears to be an unknown figure leading them out."

The screen then showed a visual of a figure whose body armor was blue and he had some kind of Orange theme on him not not the colour the fruit. However his armor had red like armor parts with cracks. The figure looked like it could actually see the Shinigami's looking at him.

"Who or what is that its not a Shinigmai, Quincy, Arrancar or a Fullbring. Are any of the Shinigami's in near that area?"

"There is his in Karakura Town. His a Substitute Shinigami! Ichigo Kurosaki!"

* * *

 **Time: 12:00pm, World: Renmant, Location: White Fang Secret base.**

There was an unknown facility area outside of the four kingdoms of Renmant. It was heavily guarded by soldiers of the White Fang. Two Guards were guarding one of the ledges of the facility until a shadowy figure bass their heads together making them Knocked out. A soldier saw what happened as he tried to Run and get help he was suddenlly subdued by another Shadowy figure. Both figures looked at each other before entering the faculty through a door. Inside they were scientists stduying with a lycée like lock fruit and they were guarded by a few guards. One guard had entered the area were the scientists were at and looked a little suspicious he had white hair and saw the two Shadowy figures up top and gave them a small nod. The Soldier walked towards another guard as he started a conversation.

"Can't believe we gotta guard this guys I got better things to do then this."

"Don't say that recruit these people are important assets to us from S.H.O.C.K.E.R there doing their best creating a weapon that their Genesis Riders could use. To be used by everyone." The Soldier replied

"Shocker Riders you say why are they so important..." The Soldier with White Hair asked.

"They can make us reach our goal. So we have to make sure nothing happens to them." He replied again.

"So if something happens to them the plan is ruined?" The soldier in white asked once more.

"Yes."

"OK but I bet its going to happen sooner then you thought..." The Soldier with white hair quickly backed away as the soldier he was talking to was raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly the wall crashed down on them and VTOL was waiting right behind it a figure had entred the area he was also shadowy but in his hands was... An RPG!

"Take this Suckers!" He shot the RPG at a nearby ammo crate an made it explode making half the soldiers get hit by the explosion.

The Scientists tried to escape however the two figures from before had jumped down and block their escape. The Two figure took out weapons one figure was holding a sword and dagger in his hands while the other was holding a Spear. Using their weapons they were able to Knocked the Soldier and Scientists Soldier in White under the confusion quickly got out his Scroll an attached it to a computer terminal and transfered all the data into his Scroll. After it had all been transfered he quickly took out two swords which suddenly turned into a crossbow and destroyed the computer terminal.

A few minute later the only ones left standing was the Soldier with white hair and the three figures.

"Dude seriously an RPG you could've killed us! Nevertheless good job Xalte." The soldier said to the man who landed from the VTOL.

"Well if it was a machine gun you would get killed easily." He answered grining.

"Oy!"

"Anyways did you get the data from the terminal Alcor?" One of the figures asked.

"No worries Yuto all of the data has been transfered to this scroll right here." He said taking out his scroll which was fully white and had a symbol on it. The Zangetsu logo.

"Guys we have company..." The last figure spoke up. The four of them turned and saw Armored soldiers holding staffs whose armor look like a pinecon?

"Your surrounded surrender now in the Name of Shocker!" They put their staffs down and raised their right arms. "Eie Eie Eie!" They shouted as they grabbed their Weapons back.

"Oh look at these Shocker minions in Kurokages armor..." Yuto smiled as he took out a device and place it on his waist which turned into a belt.

"Agreed I'm sure your Kurokage would be offended when he finds out Shocker had used his powers and gave it to their underlings." Alcor noded taking out a Melon like Lockseed from his vest. On his waist was the same device Yuto had worn.

In another world in Japan a certain former Matsubokuri Lockseed holder sneezed.

"Well let's show them we mean business right leader-San?" Xalte asked as he threw a Lockseed in the air.

"My name is not Leader-san..." He catcher the Lockseed that was thrown and reveled that it was an orange like Lockseed with the code L.S.-0.7.

"Its Nao, Kamen Rider Gaim!"

 **ORANGE!**

* * *

 _ **KAMEN RIDER GAIM THE ORANGE HUNTER X BLEACH MOVIE! THE BLECHED WORLD OF BLOOD!**_

* * *

 **Time: 0130hrs, World: Renmant, Location: NYAX Secret Class/base**

"Excellent work you four with these files we are able to find out more in what S.H.O.C.K.E.R is planning good job I guess you should get to bed now." Axel Congratulated as he was looking at the data On on the computer. Team NYAX looked horrible as they haven't slept and fought an army of Shocker Riders to get back here. Nao was the only one managed to walk while the others were trying their hardest to get to the elevator.

As they were in the Elevator Nao pulled out his Scroll. He then typed the words Anime. However the results he got was. Search invalid. He sighed even if Axel had given them a higher tech Scroll to use which could access the net and hack into devices and had the data of every record of the history of Renmant but they don't have anime?! Seriously!?

* * *

 **Time: 10:00pm, World: Bleach, Location: Outskirts of Karakura Town**

Four figures were standing at the outskirts of Karakura Town. One of them was a male with orange hair and in a black Kimono carrying a giant Clever like sword. He also had strange tattoos on his wrist and chest. The other was a glass wearing male with a strange sense of clothing carrying a giant bow like staff. The other was a muscular man who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt but on his arm had become something irregular it had a U shaped skin like structure on his shoulder while the rest of his arms were covered with red like lines. The last one was a busty girl with long orange hai wearing a school uniform with hair clips on her her side pocket.

"So why did you bring us with you Kurosaki?" Ishida asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well Rukia told me that even with my new powers I wouldn't be able to handle this much enemy's." Ichigo explained with his usual expression.

"Is it a Hollow Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked looking at him. Ichigo shook his head.

"I honestly don't know Rukia wasn't specific but it was definetly not a hollow since my badge isn't ringing..." He answered as he looked at the sight in front of him.

"Well whatever it is Ichigo we must be ready." Chad said as he flexed his arm.

Suddenly in front of them were black shadow hollow masked creatures. The four were Ready as they charged into action. Chad used his fists to destroy the masks of the creatures however it wasnt enough as it charged back to Chad trying to bite him. Fortunately Ishida shot energy shots at it making it dissolve into ashes.

"Well it seems like they look like hollows but don't have the same nature as them." Ishida concluded as he shot another creature. Orhime used her Shun Shun Rikka to fight against the creatures but had a hard time fighting them since the creatures had thick skin.

Ichigo then came to the rescue jumping in front of Orhime and Cut the the Creatures with Zangetsu with ease.

"Ah.. Arigatou Kurosaki-kun..." Orhime looked at Ichigo. Ichigo gave her his signature smirk which made her hallucanate about Ichigo.

"Looks like this guys are almost strong as an Adjuchas." Ichigo concluded.

"How would you know your power is on par with the captains of the captains and lieutenants of soul society." Ishida sweatdropped.

"HEY I know how powerful my enemy is! Even if I'm overpowered!" Ichigo shouted back as he was ticked of a little.

Chad had unleashed the true form of his arm to even the odds of power between him and the creatures. In front of him he saw an armored red orange like warlord riding on top one of those creatures. He then readead his arm and prepared t us his favourite move.

 **"EL DIRECTO!"** He shouted as the energy flowed from his arm and hit the armored man who had quickly jumped on impact.

"Tch" the figure grunted as he flipped his belt's cutting blade.

 **BLOOD ORANGE SQAUASH!**

As crimson red like energy covered his leg he then did a downwards kick towards Chad but he was able to dodge it.

Dust had covered the location were the red armored man had landed. All the shadow like creatures had vanished and Ichigo and his friends attention was at the place were the red armored man had landed.

The dust cleared and they could clearly see the red armored man.

"You have interfered with S.H.O.C.K.E.R.S plans stay back or be destroyed" the armored man pointed at them.

"Quit Talking and fight me already. You think I would easily stay out Shujer plans when I saw you leading those weird monster like hollows!" Ichigo raised Zangetsu toward the man.

"You shall pay for darting the name of S.H.O.C.K.E.R! prepared to be animated mortals..." as the armored man took out two weapons which appered to be a Musou Saber and A red version of the Daidaimaru.

* * *

 **Time: 10:00am, World: Remnant Classroom, Location: Okami's Classroom**

"Hello Everyone and Welcome back to Positivity Class!" a woman with longuyen blonde hair wearing glasses and A blue shirt and pants greeted the students in class.

"GOOD MORNING MRS OKAMI!" Almost all of the students cheered in happiness.

 **(A/N I had to do it I had to I'm so sorry XD)**

"Man I'm always happy in Okami's Class!" a student said excitedly to another.

"Yeah her class is fun! unlike Prof pork's class." the student replied back.

 **Meanwhile in Prof Port's Class**

"I suddenly feel like I need to give a student punishment for playing my name."

 **Okami's Class**

"Hmph look at those idiots making a stupid impression of themselves." Weiss grunted as sge said to her group of friends while looking at the talking students.

"What's wrong with Okami-sens-" Nao wanted to revoke but he was cut of quickly when Xalte grited his teeth and did an X pose at him. Nao nodded as he knew what he meant. "-Miss Okami's class she is a great teachear." Nao continued.

"Well I dont take care I would never lower myself to the likes of those idiots..." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Okay Class Did You Bring The Things You Wanted To Show For Show And Tell? If So Who Wants To Go First!" Okami asked the students cheerfully.

"ME MISS OKAMI LADIES FIRST PICK ME!" Weiss jumped from her seats waving her hands around.

"Uh Weiss..." Alcor pulled a her skirt a little.

"WHAT! oh... You saw nothing..." Weiss eyes were wide and sat down like nothing happened.

"Sure we didn't..." Yang sweatdropped.

"Hmmm Ah why not You go First Xalte!" Okami pointed at Xalte who quickly grabbed something an headed to the centere of the classroom.

"GO XALTE!" Team NYAX gadgets suddenly took out signs and flags with Xalte's name on it.

 _"You Can do it! Yeah-Yeah-Yeah!"_ they cheered for their teammate

"Today for Show And Tell I brought my Uh... Hand made Horned Helmet! as he showed a Viking helmet to everyone in class Nao and Yuto understood why Xalte didn't call it Viking helmet cause last time they checked that Viking didn't exist.

"So what do you do with that Helmet of yours?" Okami asked with intreste

Xalte wore the helmet. "It simple really yout do this!" He ran with the horns pointing straight towards the wall. And then BAM his head was through the wall.

"Ugh a little help here..." Xalte asked for help as he tried pulling his head out. "Anyone?" All the members of NYAX props to cheer for Xalte had dissapered like nothing happened.

"Good job Xalte uh anyone else have less dangerous things they brought for Show And Tell?" Okami askedas she true to take her eyes of Xalte's predicament.

"This Couldn't get any worse..." Xalte muttered as his head was through the wall suddenly the light were opened and he saw something saw horrible he couldn't even describe it **(A/N if ya guess what horrible thing it was I will have one of your OC's of your Choice For the Newcomers get to be an Antagonist for the Movie fighting along Side Bujin Gaim)**

"Blake why not you have a go?" Okami looked at Blake with a smile as the young girl blinked in Surprised.

As Blake had made it to the center of the classroom. She took out a book which was titled **"Dimensions Travelers"**

Team RWBY had taken out banners and flags cheering for Blake except for Weiss of course.

"Gooooooo Blake! You can do it!" Ruby cheered.

"Show that Banana's Team Who's Boss!" Yang added as in the background we could see Yuto Shouting words.

"MARRY ME BLAKE!" Alcor Suddenly Joined carrying a giant picture of Blake. Everyone and Blake stared at him with either wide eyes or apes or even both. Nao was too busy playing with his pencils making a pen tower.

"What its just a Joke!" he smiled nervously. Everyone kept staring at him. He then moved his butt back to his seat and sat quietly there. Blake then started speaking aloud

"This is a Story about Maro a normal teen girl, who always had the spotlight on her for some reason. She entered Aurora Academy and met a boy named Aylife. However this isn't just a normal romantic comedy or something. As this story is filled with twist and turns and Mysteries to be found like the mysterious Principal who has strange powers that nobody could understand or Know. Aylife the almost emtionless boy who can travel across dimensions. For those of you who want to learn more of this story can buy it and learn the secrets yourself." Blake finished her explanation as everyone including surprisingly Nao and Weissincluding who were clapping for her.

"Great Job Blake! You see students sharing stories can help you give Interest to other students so they can understand you better." Okami explained to her students. "Now Why not You have a go Nao!" Nao nodded as he walked towards the center of class and took out a Scroll from his pocket.

"For Show and tell today I brought Yuto's Scroll" Yuto quickly checked himself and found out his Scroll wasn't on him which meant Nao did have his scroll. "And inside his Scroll are pictures and Videos." Nao Continued.

Yang smirked as she teased Yuto."What's that Yuto pictures of you in your Banana Costume?" but Yuto didn't pay attention as he was shivering.

"I will show you this Videos an pictures Now..." Not continued to open the apps.

Yuto did Cross hands with a look saying No! don't do it. 'Wait what am I thinking there is no way anyone would be able to see it from there whew...' Yuto thought and signed in relief.

"Hold on let me Expand it and there." a Holographic screen showed and it showed pictures of Half Naked girls and Videos of them and these girls appeared to be in a locker room.

'I hate my life' Yuto thought as he could hear Knuckle cracks from behind him.

"Yuto Explain..." Yang said as her eyes were red out she was holding back her fists.

"It was Nao's Idea!" he pointed at Nao location but he was gone and a tumble weed had passed his place. "Uh Alcor's Idea!" he pointed to his side But Alcor was also gone replaced by a passing by tumble weed. "Well I'm dead...

* * *

 **Time: 1 hour after the fight, Location Outskirts of Karakura Town, World: Bleach**

The battlefield was filled with cit of trees and half destroyed lands. On the ground was Chad, Orihime and Ishida. Two swords were clashing each other one was a Naginata blade while the other was a small black banana.

"Ugh You will Pay for hurting my friends!" Ichigo shouted as he still fought the red armored man.

"Hmph your compassion to avenge your comrades had made you strong however I have to go..." the red armored man heated his Musou Saber as his Daidaimaru dissaperd.

"Your Not Gonna Run away just like that!" Ichigo shouted as he brought Tensa Zangetsu toward the armored man. Suddenly aand giant crack opened up and an Ursa Inves I merge out of it however that wasn't the only case as a familiar crack in the sky which Ichigo knew to well appered and Gillians come put of them.

"Kusou Who are you!" Ichigo shouted at the red armored man as he was mounting one of the shadow like beings.

"Watashi was Kamen Rider Gaim ie Watashi wa Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim! Now may you be bathed in blood." as he had escape.

"BUJIN GAIM!" Ichigo shouted to the sky.

 **To be Continued...**

KRTC:Well that wraps things up also Pls Don't Kill me Toa it was a Yandere High/Tokyo Soul refrence so I'm also as I said yes my GF and I have problematic IRL now so sorry for the delays but hey this is the first chapter!

Mrs Le Creator: Yay first chapter!

Ayfxa The CopyCat: I'm confused why was there not any much action?

KRTC: As this is movie why not add some slice of life before the real action? Also **Dimension Traveler** is acctually a fanfiction Ayfxa here made it had been rewrited and Italy better than before and I think that fanfiction could give a run for my money!

Ayfxa The CopyCat: So please read as I placed a lot of hardworking into it and don't hesitate to see my old stories as I how much I jave improved.

KRTC: Yea what he said you can find the link to the stories either in my favourite stories or Favourite Authors also don't hesitate to read my older fics like Kamen Rider XT and the New Kamen Rider XT:Lets Rock! These fits are dear to me as XT was tge first story and debut story of my fanfiction career so Thx You and to the From the C to the I then the A and O CIAO!

Mrs Le creator: I feel like we forgot something...

Xalte: Anyone uh I'm still stuck here hello? Okami...Weiss...Nao? Anyone?

Mrs Le Creator: Meh Probably nothing


	2. Chapter 2

KRTC: HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! Its KRTC back with The bleached world of blood I'm very sorry for not posting this for awhile but I"m a very busy man and School has been a pain! Anyway I hope for your full on support for this story for Bleach is forever my first anime and favorite action adventure themed anime next to Naruto now TO REPLY MY REVIEWS also I forgot but yes I'm hiring Beta Readers and if your reading this Heisei Sorry I didn't let you beta read this but I just wanted to do one last solo non beta read story so don't worry. Other than Heisei multiple Beta Readers would be nice PM me and we will talk also I don't have an Editor so yeah... Ya can PM me about that too anyways...

 _ **SOIYA!**_

 **REVIEW REPLY!**

 **PersonaQeminoid1:** Whatever did I forgot Persona?

 **Toa Solaric:** XD sorry it just came into my head it was honestly supposed to be Xalte and Alcor but i thought having Nao said it in front of the class would be more funny!

 **Unicorn 359:** What? Xalte is rig- EHHH! Where did Xalte Go!

 **Ragnatheblood22:** GUESS AGAIN MY FRIEND HAHAHAHA

 **Doom Marine 54:** Really nigga? -_- Aren't you wasting your time being a flamer and a troll? Go do something useful with your life God... I mean your the least of my problems no really you are...

 **Time: Last Period, World: Renmant, Location: Rowan's Gym Class (A/N SAY WHAT U WANT BUT I CANT STOP DOING THIS DONT SUE ME SAMGLADIATOR R.I.P ROWAN AND HELLO AGAIN AS A TERMINATOR!)**

"MAGGOTS!" a voice of a man shouted at the class which had the Team's RWBY, JNPR & NYAX. The man was a 49 year old Teacher wearing an army vest, camo pants and combat boots. He also had a large mustache under his Sun Shades. He also wore green version of one of those forest rangers hats.

"Oh great Rowan's class just great..." Alcor snorted crossing his arms in his gym clothes. Rowan was a great teacher he was good at fighting sports and is very um... Masculine, however Alcor didn't like the way Rowan treated him he always did everything the way Rowan wanted him to do like Throwing that Dodge ball at a girl which made Rowan Shout at him Saying "ARE YOU SEXIST MAGOOT! BOYS DONT HURT GIRLS" Then there was that time when they played Hide and Seek. Just as he had counted to 20 like a normal person would but Rowan said "YOUR COUNTING TO FAST Slower!" as he counted slowly Rowan said Slower then he went slower Rowan said a little slower then Alcor went a little slower but... "A LITTLE FASTER ARE YOU A LITTLE GIRL OR SOMETHING FASTER!" Rowan demanded. Alcor went faster as Rowan said a little faster he did what he was told but... "YOUR COUNTING TO FAST SLOWER!" and so the circle continues. Nao on the other hand he couldn't even to begin with...

"For the first time your right about that Alcor..." Blake spoke softly but it was loud enough to be heard by the young Schnee male. Blake had a similar way of being treated like Alcor. But it was way more different problem. Every time she sneaks in her books and quietly read them in the corner. If Rowan see's her reading the teacher would walk up to here and Eat the book... You heard me right he would devour the whole book along with its pages and cover nothing would be left of the book nothing... Nothing at all... She had lost 5 Volumes of "Ninja's of Love" to Rowan and she vowed she will have her revenge... However Team NYAX's Leadear on the other hand will make her so mad just by looking at him...

"REALLY!" He looked at her with a surprised but happy look.

"No." Blake quickly took what she sdaid back as Alcor was acting stupid again...

"Dangit..."

"OK MAGGOTS TODAY WERE PLAYING FOOTBALL?! (Soccer for you American readers out there!)" Rowan shouted at his students with a very deep and soldier like voice!

"Cant this guy ever stop shouting..." Jaune whispered to Nao as the Orange Warlord answered him with a stoic face.

"Didn't Miss Okami said that is Rowan's voice is like?" Jaune was deep in thought as he nodded in understanding

"Football?" Yuto said as he remembered playing Football as a boy.

Xalte on the other hand had a wide and evil grin a very evil grin...

"ITS GONNA BE BOYS VERSUS GIRLS WHERE USING A SUPER BALL SO THAT U CAN USE YOUR WEAPONS IN THE GAME!" As a ball flew straight towards Rowan and he did a 360 no scope at the ball and the ball was covered with Aura and it hit a random student who was painting the goals. Making him vaporize from existence...

Or to be exact vaporized out of sight as his head was stuck on the window of Ozpin's office which just made Ozpin roll his eyes.

"Typical Rowan." Axel commented as he was in the office sipping some tea.

"Agreed..." Ozpin answered taking a sip from his mug.

"NOW I WILL APPOINT THE TEAM CAPTAIN OF YOUR TEAM! GIRLS CAPTAIN IS RUBY!" Rowan announced as Ruby squealed in happiness she was the captain Yay! "BOYS CAPTAIN IS NAO!" when Rowan said that Ruby had a small blush what was this a drama show? How can Both her and Nao be captains for the same things Team Captain now Football Team Captain?!

"I would be honored to be captain, Sir..." Nao said with a salute to Rowan.

"GO GET EM SOLDIER!" Roman shouted or said as he gave Nao a good pat on the back. Nao thought that Roman was a great teacher. Every time he does something wrong Rowan praises him for example not hitting the girls with the dodge ball and let them throw it at him. Not even losing in a game of basketball. Taking picture of his muscles and not hiding when doing hide and seek because Alcor was counting slow and fast so instead he made Rowan orange juice and some orange slices. Rowan was so happy with him he started calling him soldier. Weird thing was whenever he did something wrong it was actually right like when the played Baseball the ball didn't even hit his bat but Rowan said he got a home run so he just ran. When he saw Alcor picking the baseball ball up but Rowan grabbed it from him and ate it... It was not that strange but hey he got a home run for the first time so that has to be strange?

 **(Time Skip During the game)**

It was a a high shot from Yang as the ball went straight for the Boys Goal. Nao was the Keeper but he was busy chasing a... Butterfly when he noticed the ball coming, he turned around and his Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed where already set on his waist, as he calmly flipped the lever.

 **SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim then hit the cutting Blade twice before combining both The Musou Saber and Daidaimaru into Naginata mode.

 **ORANGE AU LAIT!**

He than span the Naginata in front of him as the Ball hit at the spinning Naginata it fellew in the air. Rowan Cheered as he threw a random student who was the Random student from earlier the random student was in bandages but that didn't stop Rowan's rampage. As he threw the Random Student the random student crashed down into the girls Bathroom. As lady like screams could be heard however they werent the girls screams but the Random Students Scream.

The ball headed straight for Alcor as he Immediately transformed into Zangetsu and jumped high until he reached the height as high as the ball

"SORRY LADIES IT JUST A GAME!" he than whacked it to the ground using the Melon Defender making the ground rupture causing the girls around it to trip and fall which also left a chance for a panty shot as he landed down and started kicking the ball towards the goal. Rowan roared as he turned into a tiger ansd started the mauling the random student who was back with more bandages and bruises. Rowan than took out a paper board and continued observing the match like he never just mauled a random student.

Zangetsu had dodged the ongoing attacks from Two of the girls attackers Which were Blake and Yang Zangetsu just smirked with a big smug.

"Oh Blake my sweet please dont kick the ball away to Yang I beg of the!" he said with a fake worried face. Blake looked at Zangetsu with a sturn look as she tried to steal the Ball from Zangetsu by kicking it to her side but before her other leg could kick the second ball in really super duper slow slow motion, Baron took the ball with the BanaSpear like a golf ball and ran as fast as he Could to the Goal. Rowan ate the paper board in his hands as he cursed Baron and Kicked the Random Student who had returned from hell. When he was kicked high in the air as he defied the laws of gravity and was sent flying to space but than hit a UFO when he had reached space. He then went through the earth's atmosphere and was burnt alive and came crashing down to Renmant.

"To Easy." before he could go any further to the goal all the girls had stepped back and moved out of Baron's way. "Huh? Are you just inviting me to score a goal heh..." but he quickly stopped as he saw the Goal keeper was a giant woman she was very muscular and strong. Nobody would be alive fighting against her. Before Baron could move Ryugen entered the fry and took the ball.

 **(Play BGM Kamen Rider Gaim Point Of No return)**

Ryugen than did tricks with the ball as he did some ball balancing, juggling with just his legs miss direction, ball trick and I don't know MORE TRICKS!

The ball was then spinning around on Ryugen's foot as all the boys and girls gaped at him.

"Shouldn't have chosen football Cuz I'm a pro... No Master at Football!" He laughed as all the girls snapped out and all of them tried to stop him however they were to late as Ryugen had already pulled the lever on the Budou Ryuhou and hit the cutting lever thrice.

 **HAI!~ BUDOU SPARKING!**

" **DRAGON BALL!"** Xalte cried as he shot the Ball with the Energy shot of the Budou Ryuhou and the ball was in the shape of a dragon. IT hit the Hands of the big girl with a giant boom which caused almost everyone near the goal to fall from the impact. The Big girl grunted as she tried to block the ball however.

"Bang." Ryugen said which caused everyone to look at him in confusion. The Dragon shaped like energy which surrounded the ball and roared as it pushed threw the big girl with amazing force that made the ball enter th goal as it was a signal of the boys victory. Rowan jumped as he was about to do a drop kick on The Random Student who was half dead. But The Random Student was prepared and block the strike with a shield and he was safe from it. He cheered with pain. The Big Girl than pushed the ball downwards as it ricasied towards the Random Student as The Random Student slumped in sadness as he saw the ball. The Ball had Decapitated the Random Student and caused it body to be headless with no body,

 _ **FATALTY!**_

The boys have won the fight but with a great cost. A Member of JNPR had died that day R.I.P Jaune Arc the cause of his death was losing the chance to impress Weiss instead Xalte was placed into Weiss Cool guys list maybe... Pretty sure that the only thing that happened yup pretty sure nobody really died or got hurt or decapitated everything is just fine. Just fine... 

**Time: 3:00 pm, World: STILL RENMANT DUH ARE YOU STOPID?! Location: NYAX Cave HQ thing... God I need to name this place,**

Everything was normal with Team NYAX and Axel as they were enjoying their evenings. Nao was eating 10000 muffins and he only had 1 left to go. Yuto was checking his Scroll with a tear for the girls had completely wiped all of the "Pictures" that Nao showed in Show and Tell but one thought was in his mind how did Nao get his Scroll without nobody noticing? Well that story will have to wait readers cause I'm lazy and what? You came to read not hear me talk sucks to be you cause today I'm gonna talk about life...

#SORRY EXPERICING TECHNICAL DIFFLICUTIES# 

Xalte and Alcor were playing chess. Xalte was sweating non stop because he was losing his pieces quick he needed to do a quick checkmate or he will lose! Alcor meanwhile was awfully calm and bored Xalte was to easy to fight in Chess well except anything related to football... But yeah he was easy to fight against, Just as Xalte put his Queen in front of the Alcor's King to commence a checkmate, Alcor took down his Xalte's Queen with his Rook however he did not noticed that a one of Xalte's Bishops was already in check of Alcor's King as Xalte moved his bishop at Alcor's King, Xalte happily said "Checkmate!" Alcor's eyes were wide and big as he looked at his downed King and Xalte's Bishop. Alcor flipped the chess set as he pointed at Xalte,

"This one was rigged! I Demand a rematch!" just as Alcor said those words the alarm went blaring on the computer. Axel who was calmly writing reports fell of his chair, as he sighed and ran towards the computer.

"Now Let's see... NANI!" he shouted as this got the attention of Team NYAX towards him. "A SHOCKER RIDER HAS BEEN LOCATED AT THE LANDING PLATFORM HURRY GET THERE BEFORE HE ENTERS BEACON! USE YOUR LOCKVECHICLES IF YOU HAVE TO GO GO GO!" he shouted at Team NYAX calling the elevator down Team NYAX quickly and hurriedly entered the lift.

 **(Later)**

As NYAX passed the hallways to get out of the Academy they passed Team RWBY as Yang quickly asked. "What's the hurry guys and Banana Perv?" Yang said as Team NYAX stopped and Yuto turned around and spoke up.

"I Desrved being called a Perv but for the last time MY NAME IS BARON!" he shouted to the sky loudly like it was such a big deal. "IT IS YOU STUPID AUTHOR!" Jeez ok just don't break the forth wall man...

"Forget about that what is going on here?" Weiss interrupted the conversation was it a conversation to begin with?

Each member of Team NYAX tried thinking of a perfect excuses but Nao didn't instead he...

"A bad guy infiltrated Beacon and is at the landing platform..." The guys looked at Nao with a horrified face as Yang just stared at Nao with a glare, she then let go of her glare and answered.

"Oh Ok just don't go hard on the guy Nao." Yang said as she and her team walked off

"A BAD GUY AT THE LANDING PLATFORM TYPICAL NAO!" Yang laughed off as Ruby nodded.

"Its a stupid joke but hearing that from Nao is a little funny..." Ruby admitted with a blush.

"How is that even a joke that boy really is silly heh..." Weiss chuckled at the stupid joke.

"Wait... Was he even joking?" Blake asked as everyone realized what Nao said was that even a joke or was it true?

"LETS GO BEFORE WE MISS THE FIGHT!" Ruby proclaimed as all of them ran towards the direction were NYAX headed towards.

 **(Landing platform)**

NYAX was currently on the Landing platform what awaited theme were an army of Elementary Inves.

"Guess Axel was wrong it was intruders but why was he panicked with an army of Elementary Inves their a piece of cake." Alcor grunted as he looked at the Inves.

"If Inves were muffins I would eat them..." Nao claimed as everyone sweat dropped at this.

"Sure you would..."

"Anyways we need to get rid of this guys because they could cause harm to the students." Yuto said as he took out his Banana lockseed and strapped his Sengoku Driver.

"I can live with those terms." Alcor nodded doing the same.

"This isn't football but LETS KICK BUTT!" Xalte agreed following his two friends actions.

Nao simply took of his coat and his Sengoku Driver was already strapped on his waist. However something was strange with his shirt... Was he wearing a team Gaim Shirt?!

"No longer I will be jealous with your attire Alcor..." Nao claimed with flames in his eyes which caused Alcor to be confused. Yuto and Xalte just sweat dropped he really did notice Alcor wearing the Team Baron jacket.

"Wow really Nao? Just wow..." Yuto said as he sighed before unlocking his Banana Lockseed and flipping it around.

"But I got to say that. That Team Gaim shirt is pretty awesome... Got anymore of them?" Xalte asked while unlocking his Budou Lockseed.

"I'm Really confused what's up with my attire? Is it because I'm not wearing shoes?!" Alcor asked while unconsciously unlocking the Melon Lockseed

"Talk later. Fight Now..." As the Orange Lockseed fell to Nao's hands as he unlocked it.

 **ORANGE!**

 **BANANA!**

 **BUDOU!**

 **MELON!**

As the Lockseed's called out their respective fruit names The boys lock on their respective locks into their Sengoku Drivers Lock bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

As Nao and Alcor's Japanese War Horn standby music could be heard with Yuto's European Trumpet stand by music followed by Xalte's Chinese erhu & gong music. At the same time they hit their cutting blades.

 **SOIYA!**

 **COME ON!**

 **HAI~!**

The arms dropped on to their respective riders. While unfolding theirselves.

 **ORANGE ARMS HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

 **MELON ARMS! TENKAI GOMEN!**

 **BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU HA-HA-HA!**

"Kamen Rider Gaim Arriving On Stage!"

"Kamen Rider Ryugen! Target Locked!

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu Approved For Action!"

"Kamen Rider Baron Victory awaits!"

 **[PLAY BGM JUST LIVE MORE!}**

As Gaim and Baron used Melee attacks against the Inves. Zangetsu and Ryugen choose to go on the long distance with Zangetsu using his Musou Saber to shoot down the Inves and used his Melon Defender to block of any long distanced based attacks on the Inves. Ryugen however needed to dodge each of the Inves coming towards him while shooting at them. An Inves tried ambushing Ryugen from behind and Ryugen failed to notice, The Inves jumped right in front of him before being hit by Zangetsu's shield.

"Be more cautions when fighting multiple enemies that surround you Ryugen..." Zangetsu advised his teammate.

"Thanks for the assist I'll make sure that I keep that in mind..." He thanked as he pulled the Budou Ryuhou and flipped the cutting blade thrice.

 **BUDOU SPARKING!**

"Zangetsu, Duck..." Ryugen said to Zangetsu as Zangetsu ducked and Ryugen twirled around and started to shot everywhere and destroyed a half of the Inves on the landing platform.

" *Whistles* Wow Nice shot!" Zangetsu praised.

"I've been practicing a lot..." Ryugen admitted while rubbing his temple.

Baron and Gaim skillfully cut down the Inves with their weapons.

"Think were ready for that combo move?" Baron asked Gaim as Gaim instantly Locked off his Orange Lockseed from his Sengoku Driver and Locked it on to his Musou Saber.

 **LOCK OFF!**

 **LOCK ON!  
**

"I Guess that is a yes then." Baron smirked as he hit the cutting Blade thrice.

 **BANANA SPARKING!**

 **1,10,100,1000,10 000!  
**

 **ORANGE CHARGE!**

As the Inves were held by banana like energy thorns from the the ground. Gaim jumped in and did a slash using the Daidaimaru side of his weapon making all the inves burn in orange like flames and restricted from moving due to the Banana's sticking out. Baron then raised his BanaSpear to the air while Gaim span around his weapon.

" **COMBO FRUIT MIX! ORANGE CUTTING BANANA IMPACT!"** They shouted as Gaim threw the spinning Naginata towards the Inves while Baron's BanaSpear had a giant energy like banana sticking out above it as he brought it down, The Inves were then attacked by the spinning Naginata and the giant Banana crash making them explode.

As we look around the landing platform no Inves were left alive.

"Whew I'm beat..." Baron sighed as he sat on the ground.

"Yeah that combo of yours is complete I see, It was pretty awesome." Zangetsu admired as he looked at Gaim and Baron.

"Because we actually named the attack other than you two not naming yours..." Gaim asked as a bolt struck both Zangetsu and Ryugen.

"Ha ha ha very funny..." Ryugen grumbled.

Suddenly each of the Armored riders vision turned black as a voice could be heard.

"So these are the famous so called Main Riders of the Kamen Rider Gaim series... How pathetic!" The voice laughed as the 4 armored riders were able to see again. In front of them was Gaim?! However this Gaim had a red blade decoration on his head instead of gold like the original one. The arms this "Gaim" was using was a red black cracked version of the orange arms. The other "Gaim" had a red like version of the Daidaimaru and also had a Musou Saber at his belt like Gaim and Zangetsu. His Lockseed look like Gaim's Orange Lockseed however it was red colored instead.

"It- It can't be!" Gaim uttered moving back a little.

"Yes it is I..." The "Gaim" said

"BUT YOUR DEAD THE ORIGANAL GAIM AND WIZARD KILLED YOU!" Baron shouted standing up BanaSpear ready.

"Wow why so harsh on my predecessor." The "Gaim" chuckled as Zangetsu step forward.

"I don't know whats going on but..." Zangetsu then shoot an energy shot at "Gaim" as he was barely able to dodge the attack. "I don't like you.." as Zangetsu charged towards the "Gaim"

"Alcor don't go towards him head on!" Gaim warned as the "Gaim" simply raised his red Daidaimaru and cut down Zangetsu with a simple slash as this caused Zangetsu to have sparks on his armor as he was knocked back and The "Gaim" swiftly attacked him with quick slashes as Zangetsu was sent flying as he instantly dehenshined.

"ALCOR! YOU WILL PAY!" as Ryugen charged towards the "Gaim" with his Budou Ryuhou and shot him with a barrage of purple energy shots. The "Gaim" simply dodged the attacks and took out his Musou Saber. He then shot at Ryugen with aimed and concentrated shot's causing Ryugen to have a hard time fighting him. The "Gaim" hit his cutting blade on his Sengoku Driver.

 **BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!**

The Driver announced in a deep dark voice as red concentrated energy gathered around his Musou Saber as a he pulled the trigger. The shot then shot straight towards Ryugen as Ryugen just stood there and the attack hit him causing Ryugen to dehenshin as well. Gaim looked in horror as the counterpart Gaim cut down his friends easily. Suddenly from above The "Gaim" Baron struck down his banana spear towards him. The "Gaim" was barely able to dodge as he looked at Baron with a smirk.

"Ah the ever so successor of Lord Baron himself." The "Gaim" mocked as this clearly made Baron made when The "Gaim" addressed of his predecessor.

"Don't you dare say that Kaito is my predecessor! I will never be like him! Ever!" Baron shouted at The "Gaim" as he ran towards him with the BanaSpear.

Baron tried hitting him but The "Gaim" simply dodged his attacks with ease with the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber. The "Gaim" grunted as he combined both of his weapons into Naginata mode and swiftly used span the Naginata hitting Baron with circular slashes. Baron had sparks on his armor as he was on his knees but he quickly stood up and attacked The "Gaim" once more, The Gaim grunted as he slowly Locked of his Lockseed from his drive bay.

 **LOCK OFF!**

"How pitiful Baron you were abandoned by your own Mother yet you still fight to protect the ones you love." The "Gaim" spoke as Baron's eyes widened. Which made him fail to notice that The "Gaim" had placed his Lockseed on his Musou Saber drive bay.

"How did yo-"

"Shocker has been keeping tabs on information about you. Don't you ever learn from your mistakes? The ones you love will always leave you if your weak there more likely to do that and you say you will never be like Kaito HAHAHAHA" The "Gaim" laughed as he looked at Baron who was staring at the ground.

"KIERO!" Baron shouted at The "Gaim" as he brought his BanaSpear toward The "Gaim". The "Gaim" smirked as his Musou saber began counting down.

 **1,10,100,1000,10 000**

 **BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!**

The "Gaim" then performed the exact copy of Gaim's orange charge on baron but the flaming orange was more darker. As the attack was exacuted Baron fell down face front as he was also dehenshined from the impact. The Only one left were Gaim and The "Gaim" as they stared at each other with a cold glare.

 **[Play BGM... Dude just find a Cool BGM you like oh and if your a girl ya do the same ok]**

Gaim charged towards The "Gaim" with a roar as both of them clash blades. They were fighting with the exact same moves. It was similar to fighting with a mirror even! None could tell what they would do next as there exact movements were the same. Gaim did a roundhouse kick but The "Gaim" blocked it. The "Gaim" did a roundhouse kick and Gaim blocked it. Gaim did a helicopter slash and The "Gaim" also did a helicopter slash as sparks flew from both of them as they were sent down on the ground. Gaim quickly rose up as he threw his Naginata at The "Gaim". However the counterpart merely dodged as he hit his cutting blade twice.

 **BLOOD ORANGE AU LAIT!**

Gaim looked with awe as his counterpart was spinning around his Naginata in circular shape of and orange slice. The "Gaim" smirked and threw the Naginata at Gaim making him face numerous slashes from the slash making his armor have sparks on them. As the circular slashed finished Gaim feel down on his knees as he was forced to dehenshined. Nao looked up to his counterpart as his counterpart had his Naginata on his neck.

"Goodbye Gaim seems I will be the only original now..." as The "Gaim" was about to decapitate Nao in front of his friends who were injured from the fight and could only look in horror. A gunshot hit The "Gaim"s weapon as his weapon was sent flying of the landing platform. The "Gaim" grunted and turned to see Yang punching him to the face with her Ember Celica armed The "Gaim"was sent skidding on the platform a few miles away from Team NYAX and the arriving Team RWBY. The girls were busy helping the boys get up. But Weiss just placed a napkin on Xalte's head as Xalte cried with sadness. Ruby was helping Nao up as she asked.

"Nao are you Ok!" Ruby asked worried for Nao as The boy nodded slowly as he was still hurt. Alcor saw this and turned to Blake

"So are you gonna-" But Alcor was cut of as Blake replied.

"Nope" as she purposely dropped him

"Ow..." Alcor spoke up.

Yang then carried Yuto on her shoulder and asked "Was it that hard Baron? I could easily lend punch on him but you didn't."

"You got lucky... Wait did you just call me Ba-" But he was cut of when the sound of The "Gaim" laughing could be heard.

"Friends how sweet Gaim you have friends..." he then closed the lock of his Sengoku Driver and dehenshined. Everyone looked at awe at the new figure that took The "Gaim"s place.

"Nao why is there two of you!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't know." Nao replied.

"But more importantly why isn't he a he!" Yuto shouted she pointed at him I mean her!?

She had the same face as Nao however she had long hair blonde tied to a ponytail and was wearing a simple black high school student outfit and black stockings with black shoes. She also had a pin of the Gaim logo on her hair but instead of yellow and the clouds it was red like vines and bloody red in color.

"Watashi wa Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim. Gaim's clone" she announced as everyone look at her with shock.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **SENGOKU CORNER**

KRTC: What Shocked? Of course you are hehehe.

Ayfxa: A girl it would be better if she was a neko too

KRTC: You really love Neko's... I'm never gonna put any Neko's in this story...

Ayfxa: *Glare* *takes out Pikachu* Oh Inner-Moka!

Inner-Moka: Know Your Place KRTC!

KRTC: RIDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Takes of glasses* HANDSOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Inner-Moka: *Falls down and drolls*

Ayfxa: Dangit...

KRTC: If you don't get the joke see Aurora Academy chapter 30-31. Really guys Ayfxa here had improved a lot well on one of his stories... But please check him out his a nice guy and loves Neko's and Catfish! Also if you wanna see more moments like this really check his stories they are tons and i mean tons of EM!

Kai: *ahem*

KRTC: Well now to business. Now that I finally finished the second chapter I really wanna say a few words to some Readers and Authors who flame mock bully boast and any kind of people in these categories and stuff. You see the reason why people flame is because your better then them is what they see in their eyes so they do many things to make your spirit go down like flaming obviously... Mocking more flaming and mocking and in some cases claiming they have another account and that account has tons of favorite, follows and reviews and saying there a better author then you... You know what I think GET A F***KING LIFE YOU DAMN THWARTS! I mean Really what is the point what next after you made this guy give up and all that Flame more? NO! YOU SEE YOUR WASTING YOUR FREAKING TIME FLAMING WHY DOU EVEN DO IT OH YOUR A GOOD FANFIC AUTHOR YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! BLAH BLAH BALAGH! Look we all Know that Kamen Rider Chrome is the best Kamen Rider Fanfic author around here 200 stories you more than 100 stories related to KR series. And You need to know something every author like me and others were also like you at first! NO readers at all we just sucked we had no good material but we never gave up! We did everything we can to make you readers acknowledge our work! We learnt from our mistakes. Corrected our spelling errors. Made a better plot. But most importantly... We never gave up we keep trying and trying until we reach to the stars and yes we did! Anything is possible. Just look at my Kamen Rider XT fic it was the first story I ever made. If you read it you would Know all of the errors and mistakes I made before and look at my now featured fics! Lotta improvements and more plot right? Did you know how much time it took me to be this experinced in writing this stories for you guys? MORE THAN 6 MONTHS I was glad that my hard work had paid of with my master piece Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider... It took me a really long time and I mean really long to make it his awesome! I'm serious! I even went to a Writing improvement class just for that purpose! Also has anyone ever seen me flame a story? NOPE! CHECK ALL YOU WANT ON GOOGLE SEARCH OR ANYTHING BUT I HAVE NEVER FLAMED! In fact I dare you guys i would read the stories of those guys who think I'm a boast flamer author or something and give no negative reply! And its not of me they are a lot of authors like me too. We sucked! But hard work gave us hope and here we are! SO the point is NEVER GIVE UP JUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD WHATEVER HAPPENS JUST DONT GIVE UP! ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE! Please if you are being flamed just ignore them and accept there flame as an advice if they have a reason saying they hate it because of and not just Review "YOU SUCK AND ALL THAT!" also if you are flaming just stop what are you doing with your life just flaming thetre is no point you just make him give up his gone and what next flame some more on another Author YAH THAT IS RIGHT AHAHAHA! Well what happens when you ran out of authors to flame? Flame Kamen Rider Chrome? No im serious somebody had flamed a chapter of one of Chrome's AWG series for no F***KING REASON WHATSOEVER! So please move out of your computer get a girlfriend get married have kids and live your life and if not just stop flaming that is all I just want to say. There is no point to it whatsoever so I hope you read this this and take this advice thank you...

 **Blood Orange Arms (L.S.0.7.);** Is Default arms of Bujin Gaim and has the same abilities of Gaim's Orange Lockseed. However compared to her good counterpart, Bujin Gaim has more power than any of Gaim's normal Lockseed forms. As for her agility stats she can jump as high as Pine Arms Gaim and is slightly faster than Gaim.


	3. Chapter 3

Nao looked with surprise eyes with Bujin Gaim's civilian form. He was or rather She was a Female Counterpart of him!

"I have made it my mission to become the original and kill you but I did not suspect that your new " friends" would come to your aid and caught me of guard." She chuckled as she looked at Nao and Nao had his normal stare but in his eyes, were warry eyes...

"So How the hell did I get a freaking clone." Nao asked as The clone just laughed.

"How pathetic! You forgot everything did you! Shocker had acquired your blood sample from the past and they made me a clone... I can never be myslef knowing I'm not real!" She said with anger as she pointed at Nao.

"Wow this girl has problem's..." Alcor sweatdropped as all the other girls gave him a glare as he kept quiet.

"Now that I see that your all weak I'll leave you with my Minions while I complete my mission..." Bujin Gaim said as a cracked opened in front of her and black coloured Inves with grim mask appeared and surrounded the team. RWBY manage to hold them back from the boys so that they would not get hurt but however they were out numbered.

"This is useless we need to stop Nao's clone before something bad happens!" Yuto said as he was still having trouble standing up. Yang then looked at him.

"I just wanna know what the hell was she talking about when she said Shocker and Nao being Cloned?" The other girls also nodded at that as Nao felt that if he didn't tell them they would eventually Know.

Suddenly from behind them came Kamen Rider Knuckle and Glynda?! As they jumped into action to save the students.

"You kids get back into the academy it's dangerous out here!" Glynda shouted as Glynda cast a fire spell which burnt the Inves in front of her to dust

"Wat she said but Nao..." Knuckle said as he looked at Nao before One Punching 5 Inves at once as Nao looked at him. "Do you really wanna let Bujin Gaim go?" Glynda then looked with shock at Knuckle.

"Axel are you insane! The safety of the students are our top priority!" Suddenly we see Nao dashed into the portal as he shouted!

" #£% THAT IM OUT!" As Nao swore to Glynda as she raised her voice.

"My word young man who thought you those words!" But it was to late as Nao had passed the portal.

"Nao swore wow that's amazing!" Yuto said in surprised as Yang blinked and Nodded. Ruby saw what Nao had done and followed suit before being stop by her sister.

"Ruby what are you doing?!" She shouted as Ruby replied with determination in her eyes!

"If Nao is going... I'm going I can't leave him alone there!" As she entered the portal. Xalte then looked at the portal from the ground as he stood up with his injuries healing slowly but surely. This had surprised Weiss a little.

"Guys honestly I don't care what were doing but as a team we need to follow our leaders to battle no matter what... Am I right Glynda?" As he looked to Glynda and she pulled out a book with the tittle Ze Rulz on it. She was surprised as she spoke back.

"Yes but it's to dangerous for you children to-" But Glynda got cut off as one by one everyone jumped into the portal.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Yuto shouted as Yang was wearing sunglasses while shouting "Geronimo!"

"Adios Amigos!" Xalte said pulling Weiss who was shouting at Xalte.

"Unhand me you Beast!" As Blake was carrying Alcor and threw him in the portal.

"I regeret nothing!" As Blake followed suite. The portal was closed as JNPR just arrived. They all pointed their weapons around the Inves.

"Uh did we miss anything important?" Jaune said aloud.

 **Time: Right After Ichigo Screamed Bujin Gaim, World: Bleach, Location: Outside Karakura Town.**

"Bujin Gaimmmmmm!" Ichigo shouted as Bujin Gaim was about to leave before.

"Get back here Bujin Gaim!" Nao shouted as he imerge from the portal with his Musou Saber covered with Aura to make it a longer and bigger blade. Nao slashed with quick and fast blows as he almost caused Bujin Gaim to loose her grip of dodging. Before she command a Beowolf to push Nao away as Nao back flipped and stop in front of Ichigo.

"I'm sorry your friends had to suffer because of Bujin Gaim... I'll take responsibility and put her down." Nao said to Ichigo as he blinked in confusion at the arrived hero.

"Gaim... I thought you were badly wounded? How are you able to?" As Bujin Gaim saw his vine like structure mending his injuries. "It looks like I underestimated you... You may have lost your memories but not the knowledge of your "True Power" am I right?" As Nao grit his teeth. Before suddenly from the sky Ruby fell down and landed right in front of Bujin Gaim!

"Ugh what a landing eh? Huh oh no..." As Ruby looked at Bujin Gaim and grabbed her by the throat! Nao then widen his eyes in horror as his Orange Lockseed was Turning black and orange at a strange pace.

"Nao help!" Ruby shouted as a vine covered her mouth.

"Now if you want me to give her back to you, throw your weapons down!" Bujin Gaim comanded.

But Nao didn't listen as his eyes were filled with Rage and he took out his Orange Lockseed which was black before it reverted to normal.

"HENSHIN!"

 **ORANGE ARMS HANA/KUROMICHI ON STAGE!**

Nao transformed into Gaim as Ruby swore that she had heard a Kuromichi with a Hanamichi instead of just a Hanamichi calling out from his driver!

Gaim was then surrounded by the Grimm's as he slashed and killed them mercilessly. Ruby swore that she saw Gaim's Armor turning black then normal again while fighting them.

 **ORANGE/KURO ORANGE SQUASH!**

Gaim then sent a orange and black like energy Slash at the Inves, making Bujin Gaim gritt her teeth. Bujin Gaim then held her blade at Ruby as Gaim was looking eye to eye at her. Both of them were now standing in front of each other with one defending and one attacking. Just as Gaim was about to make a move Ichigo rose up and shouted-

 _ **Getsuga Tensho!**_

As this force Bujin Gaim to throw Ruby away to block the attack. Ruby was then caught by Gaim as he hold her tight with his left arm while pointing then Daidaimaru in front of Bujin Gaim.

Now Bujin Gaim was surrounded by the Two "Oranges" get it hahaha! Anyone? Fine... She had no choice but to retreat and flee as a crack opened beneath her and she jumped right in disappearing.

"Tch her Dead End Should have been now but she used a shortcut." Gaim grunted as Ruby looked concerned

"Nao are you alright you were-" as Gaim heard this and dehenshined as he embraced Ruby.

"I'm OK it's just that she made me mad when she took you as a hostage..." Ruby smiled at this but that was when he heard a koff from Ichigo.

"Um Hello sorry to disturb you two but I would like to thank you for your help." Ichigo said as Nao Waved it of.

"No worries it's my job sorta." Nao replied as he noticed what clothing he was wearing. "Wait your job?" Ruby said in the background but nobody could hear her.

"Um are we in the Sengoku Period or something?" Nao asked as Ichigo looked at himself as he get why he thought of that.

"No were not I'm just uh wearing this." Ichigo then suddenly realised wait they can see him he thought maybe they also have a strong spritual pressure or they might be Fullbringers considering that the Nao kid had the same Armor as Bujin Gaim but different coloured.

"Uh, anyways why are you wearing that um..." Ruby asked but she doesn't know what that piece of clothing is called.

"Oh there's a reason why I'm wearing this but let me introduce myself." As Ichigo sheath his Zangetsu on his back. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki a Substitute Soul Reaper." He said as Nao then concluded who Ichigo was.

"Oh, so your Yuto's brother?" Nao said as Ichigo raised and eyebrow while Ruby nodded to Nao sensible conclusion.

"I'm sorry but there is no one in my family named Yuto... Well at least I think it is.. ah that's not the point but thanks for helping me and my friends an- Oh Shit!" As Ichigo realised what state his friends where in as he ran towards them followed by Nao and Ruby. Ruby then realisead that Ichigo was talking in Nao's language don't let her get started on that. Apparently she could understand some words but she realized that where are there going now?

 _ **Meanwhile with Bujin Gaim...**_

Bujin Gaim was in a dark place as she took her seat on a throne as 4 lights activated as it showed four more seat across her as the spotlight only showed 3 figures one was Tyrant the one person everyone knows in the T.O.H series as one more figures look like Baron but their armor where much darker... The other shadowed figure appeared to be holding a Bow and a Red Version of the Daidaimaru.

"What is the situation Ojou-sama." The shadowed Baron asked as Bujin Gaim replied with a disgusted look.

"It seems Gaim is expanding his so called group of friends and came in contact with one of the Shinigami's of Sereitei." As The shadowed rider gasped.

"This would be a problem indeed if he get's the help of the inhabitants of this world." Tyrant said annoyed. The only reason she is here is because of the Great Leaders Demand.

"It is no matter our objective will not change we shall acquire the Zapakuto Gentetsu no matter what, if possible we... Eliminate Gaim and his so called friends..." Bujin Gaim decided as all three of the riders bowed and gave their respects towards Bujin Gaim.

 _ **Meanwhile with Yuto and Yang**_

Yuto really was in a bad situation 1: Yang was Laughing at him 2: He was hanging around 3: His stuck on a tree because his leg is struck on the branches.

"This is the most funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Yang laughed as You to just chuckled.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny..." As You to reached for a Metal Like Shaft on his back pocket and pressed a button as it as it extended as into his spear and he stabbed the branch repeatedly and landed on his backside.

"So Now that you've stop Hanging Around Where do you think we are?" Yang asked as Yuto checked if he still had his Belt and Lockseed and was glad to see them he then looked around and saw that they we're on a mountain not far from a town.

"Wherever we are civilization is just near so let's get moving." As Both Yellows, get it? Walked down the mountain.

 _ **Another Meanwhile.**_

Alcor was in Hell no he really was His imprisoned in a cell when he did nothing wrong but landed in the middle of a weird Village? Could this be those Japanese styled homes from his teammates home. Besides that Blake was with him but before he could even approach her she dissapered ditching him in a cell.

"Uh you there Guard Guy." Alcor said as the guard then move over to Alcor's Cell.

"Nani?" The Guard said in Japanese as Alcor was in a pinch he can't speak any other language but english!

"Uh do you speak English?" Alcor asked

"Eh?" Was the only reply he got as Alcor sighed with nothing else to do the guard moved back to his position

"Wait a second..." Alcor checked his clothes and found that his lockseed and belt were not confisticated they probably thought the device was harmless!

"Wow How dumb can this people be as Alcor took unlocked his lockseed.

 **MELON!**

 _ **5 minutes Later...**_

 **MELON SQUASH!**

As Zangetsu in his Melon arms came running to the wall as he was escaping prison while being chased by People in Kimono. Zangetsu then throw his shield like boomerang to the Men as they tripped and fell.

"That's what you get for keeping me prisoner! No one puts a Schnee in Jail time Hahaha!" Zangestu turned back and laughed at the guards. As he bumb into someone.

"Eyyy whacha way your going ya..." Zangetsu said as he saw the person or thing that was in front of him into was none other than the captain of the tenth division.

"Oh how interesting." He said in Japanese as Zangetsu gulped.

 **Later...**

Ichigo had brought Ruby and Nao to meet Urahara not before being thanked by Ichigo's friends for saving them after his friends left Ichigo was now in his body standing by the wall.

"So now that everyone is gone would you explain to me where did you two come from and what's this?" Urahara asked pointing at Nao's Lockseed. But Nao wasn't focused as he could see that Ruby looked very confused.

"Sorry to ask Urahara-san but do you have some sort of..." But Nao was caught off as Urahara took out a Muffin, which made Nao's eyes sparkle.

"Did you mean a Instant Language Translator?" As Nao nodded and took the Muffin from his hand, and tried to refrain from eating eat as he gave it to Ruby and asked her to eat it. At that Ruby's eyes become wide as she dropped the muffin. Nao cried a small tear because of this. Soon Ruby regained consciousness as she could hear the voices of the three boys and could understand them.

"Ruby are you OK?" Nao asked as he got his face closer to her as the girl blushed.

"If your ok Ruby-san can you say something?" Ichigo asked as Ruby said one word before pushing Nao away.

"BAKA! You're to close to my face Nao..." She spoke in Japanese as Nao smiled at this even though he was pushed right through the sliding door.

"Umm Gomen Urahara-san, I'll pay for this somehow." Nao apologized but Urahara waved it of.

"Don't worry your my Guest the one who brought you needs to pay for it!" He smiled as an oy could be heard from Ichigo.

 _ **Soiya!**_

"So I see the reason you two stumbled here but really I'm suprise your world has already discovered about Spiritual pressure and are able to harness its power. In my calculations it would take 9999999999999999.1 billion years for the humans in our world to discover it." Urahara said as he understood the situation.

"Wow that is uh a rather long time" Ruby commented as Nao nodded as he began to spoke.

"I'm sure this might also shock you however I did not come from Ruby's world but an entirely different universe where your world is a fictional Story." Nao explained as Ruby was shocked and Urahara had a look of interest in his eyes.

"Wait so your not telling me I'm one of those uh manga and anime characters?" Ichigo asked as he could not believe to what Nao was saying.

"Yes, Fortunately your the protagonist so don't worry about not being bad ass they took all your good sides." Nao explained to Ichigo as he smiled.

"Well I don't care about that crap but as long as people know what I've been through even if their from some other world or something. It makes the burden I carry a little lighter... Wait a minute do they see everything I do!" Ichigo said as he realized something.

"Like I said just the good parts also your a bad person for not noticing anything about a women's heart." Nao said to Ichigo but he raised an eyebrow as Ruby whispered "Look who's talking..." Urahara heard this but ignored it.

"So can we continue to how you stumbled to Ruby's world then Nao?" Urahara asked as Nao nodded and started explaining everything he remembered and the Sengoku Drivers and Lockseed beings toys before for him.

"Everyone Except Alcor had their Sengoku Drivers and Lockseed's turn real." As Everyone nodded to the explanation.

"Well now I supposed I will help you in whichever way I can to help you both but right now we should really get some rest it is getting late." Urahara Suggested as Nao and Ichigo looked out and noticed the sun setting down."

"Wait what? Its only 7 but?" Ruby looked at the clock (A/N Did the sun set at 5 or 6 in Japan sorry I forgot hey at least Japan was awesome lel) and noticed the time was different then Remnants time.

"The time here is different then what your used to I guess well I'm leaving before the old man goes mad again." As Ichigo left and Nao waved Him goodbye, Urahara went to the back side of the store.

"Uh wait were are..." But Nao didn't finish as they heard voices from the back.

"So everyone we got visitors I hope you behave You Two! they are going to stay here for awhile so try and get to know them!"

"Shut Up Old man! Me and Ururu need to on a school trip I also can't believe I have to be going with her!" Shouted a voice to Urahara.

"You have to go with me because I need you to act as my boyfriend so that I can impress my friends Jinta..." Ururu said blankly.

"Remind me why..." He said with a small blush. Ururu then with a determined look aka her eyes narrowed a little.

"I'll make sure Noayama-san notices me!" She said as the name Noayama caught Nao's attention as he looked shocked and surprised.

"Uh Nao are you alright?" Ruby asked as Nao nodded while he got a futon from the closet. Ruby looked confused and surprised.

"What's that?"

"The Bed."

"What? I am not sleeping on that..."

"Well your welcome to sleep on the floor..."

"Huh! Ah.. Fine..." Ruby groaned as she took her futon and laid it the wrong way. Nao shock his head as he arranged it nicely next to his.

"Um do all of the people in your world sleep like this?" Ruby asked the young rider.

"Most of us do, its tradition.." As Nao looked at the night sky and hopes that his friends made it here safety.

 _ **With Yuto and Yang**_

"I can't believe it I'm finally home!" Yuto says as he looked at the familiar town in front of him as he run towards the park leaving Yang behind him.

"Hey Banana Wait up!" She shouted chasing after him. As Yuto kept running while looking back snickering at yang for being slow. Suddenly he bumped into someone due to him not looking in front of him.

"Oof" both Yuto and a voice of a girl said as both of them fell

"Hey watch were your going yo- Yuzuru?!" He said in shock as he pointed at her.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Yuzuru asked with a confused yet pissed of look.

"Um uh No You don't know me at all so just run along to your dad and yeah bye!" As he pushed her the way she was going. Yuzuru took a second to look at the man then left as was told. At that time Yang had already caught up with Yuto and saw what happened.

"A friend of yours?" Yang asked as Yuto turned to her as his face looked pale.

"I'm not home anymore... I'm in one of the places I've always wanted to go as a kid... This is one of the reasons I changed my last name to Kurosaki..."

"So where are we?"

"Welcome... to the world... OF BLEACH!"

 **KRTC: Hey Fellow readers sorry I haven't been updating I'm busy studying to get into a Vocational school since I'm pursuing my dream to be a programmer. Don't worry though fan fiction will still be one of my hobbies so I won't stop writing or stop so look forward for future stories from seya!**


End file.
